Don't Let Me Go
by Firediva0
Summary: When the world seems to be a dark and lonely place, a man in shining red armor strides in on his horse, a vicious growl releasing itself from his lips. He doesn't hesitate to draw his sword and rip the nightmares to shreds. With the destruction, comes a promise. One that ignites hesitant hope within Salazar's heart.
1. Abandoned

**Title: Don't Let Me Go**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Pairing: Godric Gryffindor x Salazar Slytherin**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Summary: When the world seems to be a dark and lonely place, a man in shining red armor strides in on his horse, a vicious growl releasing itself from his lips. He doesn't hesitate to draw his sword and rip the nightmares to shreds. With the destruction, comes a promise. One that ignites hesitant hope within Salazar's heart.**

 **AN: This is my new story, _Don't Let Me Go_. In this story, we will see my take on how Salazar Slytherin came to later be a founder. Do note; however, that this is an alternate reality. I'm going to be messing with the timelines a lot in order to show several sides to Salazar that most of us haven't seen. This story is estimated to be around 12-30 chapters and will be updated weekly. I hope you enjoy it! Now, let's begin. Also, as a note, I will be using modern swear words so we can all understand. Furthermore, I will try to be as historically accurate as I can, but I'm bound to have some inaccuracies.**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

 **Chapter 1: Abandoned**

 **Warnings: Whips, torture, collars, and Salazar's POV.**

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

It's cold, I think distantly. Leaning forward from my perch on the ground, I look up into the night sky.

The stars twinkle down at me, mocking me with their purity. They know that I can never be like them; know that, no matter what I try, I'll always be this dirty creature that I've somehow become.

Sighing in frustration, I look down, absently admiring the white puff of air that escapes me. It amuses me, in a way. Like everything in my life, it comes into my possession and then leaves. I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't lonely, but I've grown accustomed to it. No longer will I allow myself to be hurt by such trivial emotions.

A branch breaking sounds in the distance. Pausing, I bring my attention back to my surroundings. I hold my breath, my eyes moving wildly as I try to find the source of the noise.

Another branch sounds, this one to my right. Immediately, I struggle to get up, almost falling twice in my haste. When I'm finally standing up, I don't hesitate. I run, my breaths coming out faster and faster. Distantly, I can hear yelling.

They know.

I force myself to run faster, hoping and praying that my legs won't give out due to sheer exhaustion.

"Get him!" a man yells. His voice is familiar; _too_ familiar. My heart pounds quickly in my chest and tears burn from behind my eyes, yet I keep running. I'm going off of sheer adrenaline, but I fear that even that won't be enough.

"He's trying to leave the town!" another man yells. I can't place his voice but the knowledge that he's with _him_ of all people has panic surging through me.

In the distance, I can see two large wooden doors. They're my ticket to freedom. I just have to get to them; just have to _survive_ until then and then I'll be free. I push myself to go just a little bit faster. At this point, my lungs are burning and my legs feel as if they're being set on fire, but I don't stop.

I _can't_ stop.

I'm almost there. The doors are only about twelve feet in front of me. The men are still yelling behind me, their feet pounding against the pavement harshly, yet I'm still going.

I'm _almost_ there…!

A triumphant grin stretches across my face, and I can feel the beginnings of euphoria make itself known in my stomach. Reaching out, I can almost _taste_ the freedom.

Of course, that had to be the moment a man tackled me from the side.

"Oomph!" I groan. Together, we fall, our bodies hitting the ground roughly. I don't even get a second before the man is rolling on top of me, his hands poised around my throat threateningly. His brown eyes bore into my own, a glint of sheer delight contained within them.

"Found you," he purrs. At once, the triumph from before leaves me. I glare at him and reach up, about to claw at his face, but he tightens his grip around my throat. I throw my head back, fiery pain bolting throughout my body. I won't last long – especially, after all of the running I did.

Tears come to my eyes and falls down my cheeks. Even then, I still glare.

"Get off me," I wheeze. The man smirks, dark promise lingering within his eyes.

"Oh, the things I have in stored for you, precious," he says.

Well, isn't _this_ just great?

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

"You ran once," _he_ says, looking at me with those wicked eyes of his. I stare back at him challengingly, _daring_ him to tell me to stop. He doesn't.

"You will not run again."

A shocked laugh rips itself from my throat, and I stare at him in disbelief. Did he seriously think that I would let him continue to hurt me? He smiles, darkness practically oozing off of it, and reaches into his black breeches. He pulls out a collar. It's pitch black and has a red pendant on the bottom. It truly is a beautiful adornment, but it was not going _anywhere_ near my body.

"Get that thing away from me," I snarl. He clicks his tongue in annoyance and shakes his head.

"Have you forgotten something, Salazar? I _own_ you. If I want you to put on a collar, guess what? You're going to put on the damn collar," he tells me. I shake my head stubbornly and lean back, growling lowly when I hear the chains wrapped around my hands clink.

 _He_ simply shrugs and walks over to the wall. Several shelves hang there. They are all fully stocked with whips and other paddles. For a moment, fear races down my spine. I know why he has them; know that he's probably been waiting for this moment ever since he captured me.

I look at him, not even bothering to care that my face is expressing all of the things that I'm feeling. He smiles, delighted by my terror, and picks out a very familiar whip.

He turns towards me, his smile stretching into a smirk, and snaps it on his hand.

"Are you ready to play with me again, Salazar?" he asks. I stare at him and shake my head. "In that case, all you have to do is wear my collar. Will you wear it, pet?"

He looks at me, his gaze expectant, and it ignites rage within me. I won't submit. Not to him of all people. I won't allow that to happen.

Shaking my head, I gulp when I see his eyes glint in excitement. He _wanted_ me to say that. Almost lovingly, he caresses the whip in his hand and shakes his head in mock disappointment.

"Oh, sweetie," he coos. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Vindictively, he rapidly moves his hand toward me, a breathless gasp of desire escaping his lips as the whip connects with my chest.

I scream, fire seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere at the very same time. Blood is slowly oozing from the long wound that now takes residence on my torso and my head is thrown back in pain.

From the glint in his eye, I know that this is simply the beginning. That fact scares me more than I'd like to admit.

He continues his beating and the sound of the whip sailing throughout the air assaults my senses. Wound after bloody wound is inflicted on me and eventually my voice is simply too hoarse to continue screaming.

He doesn't stop until he's extracted every last scream out of me. I'm panting, my breaths coming out in little white puffs. My vision is going black from blood loss, but I know that _he_ will take care of me. _He_ will fix this. Of this, I am sure. I am far too precious to the Noble to die.

Just like I predicted, I'm brought into warm and muscular arms. Gently, he cleans my wounds. Honestly, I don't know why he's so gentle in my aftercare but is sadistic enough to cause me tremendous pain. Well, it doesn't really matter. I don't plan on staying here long enough to find out.

Closing my eyes, I allow myself to fall asleep, uncaring of my vulnerable state. He won't hurt me now; he only does that when I'm conscious enough to feel the pain.

Heh, how nice of the sadistic bastard.

* * *

 **AN: There you go! The very first chapter of Don't Let Go. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out next week. As always, would you be so kind as to leave a review? I'd love to know what you all think of this universe. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated as well. If you have any questions, please let me know, and I'll answer them either in a review or at the bottom of the next installment.**

 **Have a nice week!**

 **~Fire**


	2. Monster Beneath the Gold

**Title: Don't Let Me Go**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Pairing: Godric Gryffindor x Salazar Slytherin**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Summary: When the world seems to be a dark and lonely place, a man in shining red armor strides in on his horse, a vicious growl releasing itself from his lips. He doesn't hesitate to draw his sword and rip the nightmares to shreds. With the destruction, comes a promise. One that ignites hesitant hope within Salazar's heart.**

* * *

 **~~o-O-o~~**

 **Chapter 2: Monster Beneath the Gold**

 **Notes: Cruelty and torture.**

 **~~o-O-o~~**

* * *

I'm well and truly trapped.

Without me noticing, my captor managed to move me to the dungeons. The walls are dark and dingy and the floor is cold. I can't focus on that, though. Instead, my attention is on the wall right in front of me.

Blood stains it, its streaks painting a horrid tale of what occurred years before. Unfortunately for me, I know exactly what transpired all those years ago.

I shiver, my body falling to the floor with a loud thump. My eyes stare listlessly at the ground, my mind stuck in an endless limbo of memories I've desperately tried to repress.

"Salazar…"

I'm lost, images and sounds of the past enveloping me within their cruel hold.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

 _"Who is this, Hayden?" A woman asks, her dark blue eyes locked on me curiously. I shrink back, uncomfortable with the intensity in them. My Master looks at her with a smile, his gaze slowly coming to rest on me. Slowly, his smile grows into a smirk._

 _"This little thing?" he asks coyly, reaching out to roughly pull me to him. "He's my slave, Cornelia."_

 _Cornelia gasps, her eyes lighting up with interest._

 _"Isn't he a little young?" she remarks. Hayden laughs_ , _the sound cold._

 _"He is," he relents, "but that just means he can be trained."_

 _"Perhaps, I could train him for you?" Cornelia suggests innocently, gently swirling one of her blonde locks with her fingers._

 _"No, thanks," Hayden replies politely. To anyone else, he looks unbothered by her request, but I know better. I can see just how tense he's become; can see the small glare he sends her way when he thinks she's not looking. "I can train him just fine. Isn't that right, Salazar?"_

 _He turns to me, his gaze expectant. Does he seriously think that I'll answer the way he wants me to? Looking at him for a moment, I mentally contemplate how much trouble I'd get in if I were to embarrass him. Mind flashing back to the corpses of my family, a wicked smirk graces my lips._

 _"You?" I ask, my eyes wide in disbelief. "You couldn't train me even if you tried."_

 _At once, his posture changes. His eyes burn with the fire of a thousand suns and his hand comes to roughly pinch the back of my neck in warning. I wince at the pain. However, that's not enough to make me back down. Glaring at him just as harshly, I smile at him, deriving satisfaction from the rage that seeps into his stance._

 _He looks like he wants to hit me, but a small chuckle has him pausing in his tracks. Glancing at Cornelia, he eyes the woman in confusion as she continues to laugh, her hand covering her mouth delicately as tears of mirth stream down her face._

 _"Oh, he's perfect," she tells Hayden, her eyes opening to look at me with sheer excitement. "If you don't want him, I'll gladly take him off your hands."_

 _It's something in her eyes. She looks too excited, too interested at the prospect. Darkness lingers within her blue orbs, their depths promising nothing but pain at her hands should she get her filthy paws on me. I glare at her._

 _"No, you disgusting harlot," I snarl before my Master can get a word in. He stares at me, a mix of satisfaction and anger in his eyes. I can't find it in myself to care. Cornelia shrieks in outrage, her excitement disappearing. Anger takes its place. She hides it, though. She smiles at me, the expression strained._

 _"Be careful, little boy," she advises, her voice sickly sweet. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?"_

 _I scoff at her._

 _"As if you could hurt me," I tell her with a shake of my head. This time, she loses it. Her hand shoots out and connects with my face sharply. I stare at her blankly, my own hand coming to rest lightly on the blossoming wound._

 _"Are you done?" I ask her. There is no emotion in my words; something that I know scares her shitless. She looks at Hayden in wordless outrage, pointing to me with a carefully painted nail._

 _"Will you seriously allow your slave speak to me in such a way?" she asks, furious. Hayden looks at her, disdain clear on his features, but shakes his head._

 _"Never," he vows. I can tell he means it to be sincere, but he and I both know that it's fake. The woman smiles, her eyes gleaming in satisfaction. Turning to look at me, she points sharply at my Master._

 _"You're going to get it, you little brat," she sneers. "He's going to punish you and you're going to beg for my forgiveness by the end of it."_

 _I laugh, the sound mocking. However, before I can speak, Hayden approaches me. Roughly, he seizes my arm in his grip and pulls me towards the door. We leave, the last thing I see being Cornelia's vindictive smirk._

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

 _"We didn't have to do this, you know," Hayden tells me softly, reaching up to gently caress my cheek. "If you had been a good little boy- "_

 _"A slave, you mean?" I ask, cutting him off sharply. He nods, his eyebrows twitching in irritation._

 _"Do not speak when I am speaking," he orders. His hand travels down to my throat, gently tightening around it in emphasis. I raise my jaw at him stubbornly._

 _He sighs as if put upon, and lets his hand grip my neck harshly. I choke, my eyes wide as I gaze into his brown orbs. He smiles at me sadly, his other hand reaching up to push his fingers roughly into my mouth. He wastes no time in pushing them all the way to the back of my throat, a twisted sort of grin curling along his lips as I gag._

 _"I own you, Salazar," he says, punctuating each word with a harsh squeeze. I nod, tears coming to my eyes. At this point, I'm desperate for him to stop. Black circles dance along my visions, alerting me to the fact that I'm dangerously close to passing out._

 _He pulls his fingers out and lets me go, abruptly standing up to go to the wall he installed years before. He presses a button, waiting for the shelf of weapons to reveal itself._

 _Slowly, almost hesitantly, he reaches out and picks up a knife, his brown eyes connecting with my own._

 _"You've been bad, Salazar. I told you this once, and I will say it one final time: From now on, if you disobey me, I won't hold back."_

 _I look at him, a stubborn set to my jaw._

 _"Do your worst," I challenge him, spitting onto the ground right in front of him. Hayden looks at me with disgust, his fingers twitching with anger. Like a bull, he charges forwards, delighting in the scream I release as the knife connects with the soft material of my shirt._

 _It pulls it open mercilessly, it's sharp edge cutting into a layer of my skin. Blood flows from the wound; its red shade teasing me._

 _"You're going to regret that, pet," he coos. Hayden jerks the knife from my chest, rushing to create another gash on my leg, tearing my breeches in the process. "You're mine."_

 _I shake my head, refusing him. The glazed look in his eyes becomes even hazier, his expression reminiscent of a bloodthirsty shark. He leans in, allowing the knife to caress my cheek._

 _"I'm going to make you so pretty," he promises, "and by the end of this, you won't forget who owns you."_

 _He lives up to his promise._

 _Again…_

 _And again…_

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

I shiver, my whole entire body curling into itself. Distantly, I can hear the sharp sound of Hayden cutting into me with the knife, my blood squirting everywhere. Phantom screams echo around me and the blood begins to hit the wall in ribbons, each red streak painting a horrid tale.

I fall to the floor, clutching my head as the images continue to come to my head.

Someone, please! Make it stop…!

No one comes to my aid.

* * *

 **AN: Here's the next chapter of Don't Let Me Go. Thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews. They mean so much to me. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to deliver the next one sometime this week. Have a nice day!**

 **~Fire**

 **Word Count: 1,376**


	3. Drugged

**Title: Don't Let Me Go**

 **Author: Firediva0**

 **Pairing: Godric Gryffindor x Salazar Slytherin**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Summary: When the world seems to be a dark and lonely place, a man in shining red armor strides in on his horse, a vicious growl releasing itself from his lips. He doesn't hesitate to draw his sword and rip the nightmares to shreds. With the destruction, comes a promise. One that ignites hesitant hope within Salazar's heart.**

* * *

 **~~o-O-o~~**

 **Chapter 3: Drugged**

 **~~o-O-o~~**

* * *

Sighing to himself, Hayden enters my cell. His eyes bore into my own, their piercing depths attempting to pull apart my actions. Stubbornly, I keep my eyes on the ground before me, unwilling to show a sign of weakness.

The truth is, I'm tired. This isn't our first time playing this game, and I'm sure it won't be the last. All I want is to go back to my home in Lincolnshire. I don't care that no one will greet me upon my return. I just want to be free from this wretched place.

Nearly sagging in relief once Hayden walks out of my cell, I almost have a heart attack when he walks right back in a moment later. His gaze meets mine for a moment, but I can't decipher what's in his brown eyes anymore. He has on a mask – one that he knows is impenetrable.

He walks towards me, his eyes refusing to release my own. My heart thumps loudly in my chest, my mind flashing back to the incident from the night before. Was he going to beat me again? Would he take me back to the bedroom and force me to be his entertainment for old times' sake? Would this be my last day in this ce-

 _Clink._

Slowly, almost tenderly, he places a tray down in front of me. Heaps of food lies innocently on top of it, a small cloud of steam rising from it. The smell is heavenly, and I can feel my stomach rumble violently. I haven't eaten in the last 24 hours and I was starving.

Stepping away from the food, he looks at me one last time before turning on his heel, his back disappearing from view as he leaves the cell. The metal door closes with a loud bang, the light that I had been given due to his arrival, now disappearing once more. Darkness surrounds me, broken only by the small sliver of light that comes from the window high up on the eastern wall.

Gaze traveling to the food he left, I can feel my stomach rumble again. I want it – _need_ it even, but what if he messed with it? Glancing at the door, I contemplate the likelihood of my food being tampered with.

On one hand, Hayden had done that before. It wasn't to kill me, of course. No, I was too useful for him at the time. Instead, he had doused it with a drug – one that had lowered my level of awareness drastically.

Even if he did drug it, what could I possibly do? If I didn't eat the food he provided, I would starve and eventually die. That wasn't acceptable. I had to live; had to continue surviving until the day that I could revolt and kill him.

Decision made, I reached out to grasp the wooden spoon that lay there. Gently, I put some food on it and brought it to my mouth, eating it slowly.

It was delicious and I could feel my stomach rumble in agreement. Immediately, I ditch the spoon, my eyes ravenous. I grip the tray with both of my hands and bring it to my face, loathing myself as I scarf it down. I need this; need this more than anything in my life, and it feels so good to consume it.

Later, when I had taken my last bite, I could feel my surroundings begin to blur. Only one thing crossed my mind before I passed out: So, the bastard did poison my food, huh?

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

 _Raging flames encase the room, their fiery depths engulfing everything in sight. Smoke fills the air, choking me to the very core. I have to get out; have to find my parents._

 _Before I can do that, the flames suddenly rise and the smoke thickens. Black spots dance in my vision and my lungs burn, heaving desperately for air. The chime of the clock rings in my ear warningly._

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

 _Through the flames, I see a figure._

 _I scream._

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Opening my eyes slowly, I quickly close them when the light almost blinds me. Hesitantly, I open them again, sighing in relief when I'm not scorched by the flames of hell.

Looking around, I notice that I'm in a bedroom. Dark blue walls encase the perimeter, and several pieces of furniture lay without. There's desk, a couple of chairs, a closet, and the bed I'm lying on.

Sitting up, I startle violently when my eyes meet Hayden's.

"So, the Pet finally awakens," he says in that deep voice of his, his eyes slowly trailing down my form. His gaze lingers on my chest and I look down to see what he finds so appealing.

Laughing bitterly to myself, I roll my eyes. Of freaking course, I'm naked. Once upon a time, I would have dived for the covers, but now? Now, I have no more modesty. Instead, I just cock my eyebrow up in question, daring him silently to say something about my state of undress. By the amused smile that curls along his lips, I can tell that he knows exactly what I'm doing.

"Why am I here?" I eventually ask him. Hayden flashes me a pleased smirk and walks into the room from his spot at the doorway. He makes his way towards me, his smirk widening when he finally reaches me.

"Will you wear my collar?" he questions, ignoring my question completely. I shake my head stubbornly, glaring at him in defiance.

"Like I said before," I repeat, "I will never wear your collar."

"Are you sure about that?" he asks. He pauses and leans in, lightly resting his hands on my knees. Feeling my skin crawl at his touch but refusing to look weak in front of him, I don't move away.

"Positive," I say cockily. The downright evil expression that makes its way on his face has me slightly worried.

"Perfect. Then, in that case, I'll be right back."

Hayden turns on his heel and marches out of the room. Left behind, I stare at his back, watching in concern as the door closed softly behind him.

Just what did he have planned, now?

* * *

 **Word Count: 1,033**


End file.
